


Sunday Morning Love

by MacButton



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Girlfriend, Love, Orgasm, Quiet, Reader Insert, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, achievement hunter - Freeform, boyfriend - Freeform, boyfriend/girlfriend - Freeform, date, explicit - Freeform, love making, reader - Freeform, relationship, romantic, ryan - Freeform, ryan haywood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacButton/pseuds/MacButton
Summary: A romantic ficlet between you and your boyfriend, Ryan Haywood. Enjoy the lovemaking!





	Sunday Morning Love

The tires screeched as the red, lead car came screaming around the corner. It drifted just shy of the corner of a building without impact, but the pursuing vehicles weren’t so lucky. Slamming into the concrete wall, a few were reduced to crumpled heaps while the red car continued at a high speed down the alley. Shots rang out as a few more non-descript SUVs chased the lead; the red car swerving and dodging the onslaught with elegance. 

“Oh this is the best chase scene in a film, by far,” your boyfriend, Ryan, said in your ear. 

The pair of you were curled up on the couch, Ryan’s arm wrapped around your waist as you watched the exciting flick. 

“It’s _one_ of the best, you’re right,” you emphasized, playing with his fingers. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him give you a confused look. You turned to meet the offense and shrugged. 

“I’m just saying, I’ve seen some really incredible chase scenes, in my day. And this one,” you pointed with both of your hands to the television, “is entertaining, but not my favorite. Top ten, though, absolutely.” 

His eyes narrowed at your argument, formulating a proper rebuttal. 

“The finesse required to pull this shot off is what makes it _perfect_ ,” he returned. “The stunt choreography and camera work even _before_ the editing is like a dance!” 

You snickered at his enthusiasm and mocked, “Oh, apologies, Mr. Director. I didn’t realize you were a member of the Academy.” 

There was a brief pause before Ryan’s fingers targeted your stomach, tickling you mercilessly until you were squealing with laughter. You gave in and begged Ryan to stop, to which he relented his attack. 

He rubbed his feet against yours and stared into your eyes for a few moments, making you blush. Soon, his eyes sparked with inspiration and a smirk spread across his face. 

“What’s that look for?” you asked as he nuzzled into your neck. 

He kissed the juncture between your neck and jaw, working his way up to your ear. He nibbled around the shell and whispered softly, giving you goosebumps. 

“When was the last time I made love to you?” he inquired, pulling back to meet your eyes. 

It was your turn to smirk at his rhetorical question, but answered, nonetheless.

“About an hour ago.” 

“Mm… Too long.” 

Ryan kissed you deeply, undeterred by your direct response and ready to take you again. You melted into the affection as his free hand moved to hold the back of your head in a romantic fashion. His lips were soft against yours, giving you gentle pecks to draw your interest. 

He adjusted his position on the sofa, and you felt his growing bulge against your leg in the process. You moaned softly, your hands exploring his torso. Ryan didn’t waste time, guiding your hand under his shirt, indicating to you to remove it. You did and pulled away from the kiss to admire your boyfriend’s impressive physique. 

You bit your lip at the sight, and Ryan chuckled deeply; the one that makes your core tremble. His fingers trailed to the top of your sweatpants, fiddling with the string to untie them, and pulling them down your hips. You assisted, lifting your bottom so he could remove them completely. You gasped when you realized he took your panties in the process, too. 

Ryan’s fingers danced back up your legs as you kicked out of your pants, ghosting over your pelvis and up your stomach. He held your jaw and focused on kissing you while you worked on his sweatpants, in return. You pulled one string to loosen and pushed on them suggestively. Ryan understood the gesture, lifting his hips to take them off without breaking the kiss.

He pulled back and turned to the side, easing you on top of him in the process. You straddled his hips, sitting on his length as you explored the feeling of his shoulders and arms. He did the same, but slid his hands underneath your shirt, easing it up and off of your frame. Tossing it to the floor, he held your bare breasts in his hands and handled them gently. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he complimented. 

You smiled. The way he looked at you was as though he was seeing you for the first time. You leaned in for a soft kiss to hide your embarrassment. When you drew away, he was still staring. 

“Are you really my girl?” he asked, brushing his hands up your arms and up the back of your neck to your hair. 

Your eyes fluttered at the feeling, and you nodded, your eyes returning to your boyfriend’s bright blues. 

“All yours.” 

He gripped your neck and directed you to his lips. Handling you with more fervor, you raised your hips, reaching between your bodies to find his length. He gasped into your mouth when you brushed your fingers over his tip. You worked him for a while, enjoying the sounds of pure enjoyment he made under your touch. 

New boldness flowing, you eased yourself onto his tip, savoring the feeling. Ryan let out a low moan, his hands immediately moving to hold your hips. However, he didn’t try to lead the session, opting to stay fixed in his position. You slowly slid further onto his lap, your lips hovering over his own to feel his soft exhales of pleasure. 

Soon, he was fully immersed in you, and you held your spot with confidence. The hand that held your hip migrated to the small of your back, massaging it lovingly. You took his hand that held your neck, lacing your fingers in his and pinning it against the arm of the couch. 

Slowly, you slid up and down on his length, ensuring the pair of you felt every movement. Ryan’s brow furrowed at the tension, gently drawing his fingertips to the center of your back. You sat up straight, biting your lip when the pressure of his tip hit your sensitive spot. He moaned louder at the feeling, releasing your hand to run both of his palms up your stomach and to your breasts, appreciatively. 

You raised and lowered yourself on him, grinding each time you met the base. Each motion was deep and focused, your mind centered on watching Ryan slowly lose control. You knew this was his favorite position; he was able to see your body in its entirety. He folded his fingers around the sides of your breasts, taking in your form as you controlled the motions. 

He was putty in your hands. You took the opportunity to show off, resting your forearms on the top of your head while you rode. 

Eyes drifting closed for a moment, you reveled in the feeling of Ryan buried inside of you. He thrust slightly, eliciting a drawn out moan from you and forcing you to open your eyes to meet his. They were dark now, centered on you with interest. Thrusting again, you moaned, once more. 

That was all it took for Ryan to take control. 

Swiftly, he sat up, his forehead resting against yours as he continued the deep love making. Your breaths and lips tangled, gently lapping at each other with the building fire. You leaned backward, slightly, the strained feeling in your core clear evidence of your impending release. You whimpered to Ryan, certain he could feel how tight your walls had become. 

“R-Ry--” you struggled to breathe. 

He kissed you, swiping his soft tongue against your bottom lip and sucking on it lightly. His movements were focused on your special spot, pressing against it with obvious talent. With a moan, you reached your climax, tilting your head back to breathe through the satisfaction.

When you returned, Ryan’s eyes were studying you attentively. He gripped your waist and drove his hips to yours at a faster pace. His motions were still deep, however, and you groaned at the feeling. You met his thrusts with your own, complementing the speed until his breaths were ragged. His cheeks were pink; his eyes desperate. 

“Baby,” he whispered. 

You didn’t need another sign. You circled your hips the next time he pressed into you, and it was Ryan’s undoing. He moaned, pulling you to his mouth so he could taste you. His release filled you up, completely, but you let him ride out his own waves of pleasure. 

Ryan laid back with you as you both came down from your high, he still buried inside. You stole loving kisses from one another, shared terms of endearment, and spoke sweet nothings. He ran his fingers over the top of your head and through your hair with care as you both confirmed your dedication. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short little bip, but I wrote this one tonight in the matter of a few hours. Staying up late always brings out the romantic in me and it shouldn't be a shock, by now, that I'll always insert Ryan into a story about love. 
> 
> I'm not crying, YOU'RE crying!


End file.
